What Goes Around
by Alena Blackheart
Summary: Sorta a crackfic. . .Roy, Wally, and Tim are chilling in the cave after Tim's rather, heh, 'eventful' night. . .T for implications. . .


Young Justice Fanfic. 'Cuz they're fun. . . So a quick note: This is sorta kinda AU. . . Ok, well, a lot.

As in: we're pretending its Season 1 still – and Tim is Robin, not Richard.

Kay?

Because. . .Because I said so. So Roy isn't a drug addict, hobo, bum. . . Roy is still first season Roy – and he checks in to YJ randomly because he's awesome and does that in my headcannon: Wally is still KF, Superboy doesn't have daddy issues, and Robin is innocent little Tim 'cuz Richard is already grown up 'n is off Nightwing-ing. . ..

Warning: Obscene humor ahead. . .Or, well. . .'I' think it's mildly humorous, at least. Others might find it

annoying at best. . .I'm overly-innocent minded, ok? D; I'm sorrreeee!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. . . Obviously. . .

* * *

Tim limps into the cave's kitchen, his face scrunched up in in mild discomfort. Wally - who is sitting on the counter in nothing but boxers and a loose tank – raises a concerned eyebrow as he eyes his best friend's 'little brother'. Robins were trained to deal with injuries, and hide them well, so whatever was bothering Tim must be pretty new – he hadn't gotten time to adjust to it yet. Or maybe it was bad. . .If the kid was up, though, it couldn't be TOO bothersome. Despite his concern, though, Wally smirks as he takes another sip of his orange juice – taking in the usually well-dressed Batkid's red sweatpants and oversized black t-shirt. When Richard stayed at the cave, it wasn't uncommon to see him in pajamas, occasionally even topless, but Tim was hardly ever out of cape and boots – let alone dressed in something, dare he say it, _comfortable._ Tim MUST be pretty out of it. . . With a soft laugh, Wally tilts his head and chimes, "Morning, Rob Jr. Long night in Gotham?"

Tim simply grumbles incoherently in response as he shuffles over to the fridge and disappears behind the door, searching for something or other. Meanwhile, Roy walks into the kitchen – still suited up from patrol. He nods once at Wally, his version of a 'good morning' when just returning from a long night of patrol, before looking over at the fridge. As he does, Tim stands up and backs away from the fridge – a bottle of apple juice in his hand. Roy watches him, his eyebrow rising in the way Wally's had, before he sets his bow down on the counter beside the speedster and mutters, "Eh. . .Rob? You missing something?"

Wally and Tim both look over at Roy at this, matching expressions of confusion etched on their features. Wally opens his mouth and glances over at Tim, about to ask what the heck Roy was talking about, before it hits him like a freight train. How had he not noticed THAT? Maybe he DID hang around Dick's place too much. . .

But Tim still didn't get it. His exhausted features contort into further confusion as he tilts his head to the right, his big blue eyes flickering as he tries to force away the befuddlement that fatigue never fails to bring about. "What do you. . .?" he begins, but trails off – his eyes widening as Wally catches his gaze and taps his fingers against his temple. Tim's free hand snaps up to his face, to where his mask SHOULD be, and he lets out a strangled yelp of surprise as he feels nothing but skin beneath his fingertips.

"Don't sweat it – I got you." Wally chuckles as he sets his glass down. Then, with a sudden gust of wind and a Wally-colored blur, Wally is standing in front of Tim – holding out a pair of Dick's old shades. Tim mutters a soft thanks and fumbles to shove the glasses on, a light blush touching at his cheeks. The redheads exchange a smirk, all too use to dealing with the Batfamily and their over sensitivity to their secret ID's, before Roy undoes his straps and pulls his quiver off over his head while laughing, "Just be glad it was only us in the room. . .Let me guess – long night in Gotham?"

Tim gives a sort of lopsided smirk as Roy asks the same question Wally had, before he turns away from them to grab a glass for his juice. "Actually, I was in Smallville all last night. At Superboy's." He stops scrutinizing the glass in his hand, deciding it will work, and turns back around. His smile instantly melts into a confused frown as he's met with a pair of smug smirks. He blinks once, his hand falling to his side, before he narrows his eyes and asks, "What?"

Wally starts snickering to himself and Roy kindly elbows him in the side – hard – before shaking his head and forcing his own small smile away. "Nothing, Rob, he's just immature. . . So you and Conner had a case in Smallville last night? I wasn't aware anything was happening. . .?"

"Oh, no, we were just hanging out. Bruce and Barbra had something to take care of, but Bruce said it was manageable so I got the night off." Tim replies as he limps over to the counter and sets his glass down before reaching for the juice. Roy watches him, concern making its way into his features as well. Robins _rarely_ limped. . . Ignoring Wally's continued giggling; Roy walks over and grabs himself a glass as well before walking over and sitting on a stool across from Tim. Tim sets the bottle back on the counter, pushes it over to Roy, before looking up at their faces again. He stares at Wally's grin, Roy's frown, and once again finds himself blinking in confusion as he asks," What are those looks for?"

"Nothing." Wally replies in a strange tone as he takes another sip of his juice, still grinning. Tim frowns at the speedster before looking over at Roy as the archer asks, "Tim – why are you limping?"

At this, a deep red spreads across Tim's cheeks – and he quickly looks down at his juice. "I. . . uhm. . .Kon and I, or what I mean is. . . .It's a long story. . ." he trails off as Wally bursts into all-out laughter. He stares at the speedster for a moment, dumbstruck, before he places his hands on his hips and pouts up at the hysterical meta. "What's so funny?"

Wally simply shakes his head, laughing too hard to answer the demand. About three weeks ago, someone - *cough* Wally *cough* - had started a rumor that Conner and Robin were, ah, a 'thing'. True, Tim and Conner had been best friends virtually ever since Tim first joined the team, so it was only to be expected that someone would mention something about their having a 'bromance' eventually; but it somehow got way out of hand, and the practical joke became an all-out struggle to find out if they really WERE 'together'. But in the end, of course, it turned out to be just a rumor: a fact Conner himself made sure to clear up for everyone – and make sure they were never confused about it again. HOWEVER, and this was the best part of it all, Tim never knew about any of it. Even after a few of the girls indirectly asked him about his 'relationship', he never caught on. Wally could hardly believe it. This kid supposedly figured out the identity of Batman and Robin on his own, yet he couldn't catch an implication to save his life. That said, even after the rumor died, a few members of the team decided to keep up the joke around Tim – just to see if he'd ever catch on. And so far, even after about a week and a half of not-exactly-discreet mentionings, Tim had yet to realize anything. This kid was either completely innocent or a complete idiot. . .

When he doesn't get an answer, Tim simply huffs and turns his back to Wally, pulling himself up to a stool of his own. But the moment he sits down, he lets out a yelp and quickly stands up – pain once again etched on his face. Roy is on his feet in a heartbeat, his masked eyes passing along every inch of Tim's body to check for injuries. Wally stops laughing and instead mimics Roy's gaze, his eyes flashing to the youngest boy's face as Roy asks, "Hey, kid, you alright?"

Tim, his face a few shades redder with the embarrassment of letting his discomfort show, nods a few times and stares at the floor – once again pulling himself up onto a stool. This time he carefully lowers himself onto the seat, his face screwed in determination in order to hide his pain, as he mumbles, "I forgot to sit slowly, is all. It only hurts if I. . ." He trails off as the silence becomes almost deafening. He almost doesn't want to look up, but he does – and is yet again met with strange expressions from the older boys. Roy's jaw is dropped in a mixture of disbelief and his eye twitches with the beginnings of anger while Wally is once again grinning – mischief and amusement sparkling in his green eyes. Robin just stares at them, his confused pout slowly deepening into an annoyed frown before he lets out a 'tch' and stands up again, limping over to put his glass in the sink. "I don't know what's up with you guys, but I don't feel like playing games this morning. I'm exhausted and-"

"Dude, you're bleeding." Wally cuts the third Robin off as he slides off the counter, his grin now fully gone. Tim stiffens and turns around, his eyes trailing to the drops of blood that had followed him to the sink. He mumbles an almost-swear-word under his breath as he tugs his shirt down a bit further over his torso, as though that would somehow hide the fact that he's hurt. Wally watches the Teen Wonder with concern as he takes a few steps forward.

"Did you open stitches or something? Here – let me see-" Wally begins as he reaches the boy, but Tim's eyes grow wide and he quickly ducks away from the speedster and slides a few feet away.

"I, uh, no. I just – it happened last night. It just needs time to heel. It's fine. . ." The ebony stammers out as he absentmindedly runs the fingers of his right hand through his hair – a nervous grin touching at his lips. Wally frowns and rolls his eyes at just how stubborn these bats could be.

"Let me have a look anyway. If you're still bleeding, then it's probably pretty deep. And if it's deep, we don't want to get infected or anything." Wally states matter-of-factly as he reaches for Tim. But Tim gasps and takes a step back, his hands gripping the waistband of his sweatpants as he stammers out, his cheeks growing redder by the second, "You can't! I . . . uh. . .It's just that. . .I kinda left my boxers at Kon's, so. . ." Tim stiffens as the kitchen becomes dead quiet once more – his eyes looking at everything EXCEPT the two boys whose gazes he can feel burning into his skin. Wally's eyebrows furrow, his mind NOT in the gutter for once, as he open his mouth to ask what the heck they were doing at Conner's – but he is cut off as Roy sets his glass on the counter just a bit too hard. The loud 'tink' causes Tim to visibly jump and stare at the Archer over the slightly-too-big glasses: a look akin to fear shrouding his crystal gaze. Roy regards Tim for a moment before asking, his voice unnaturally gentle – especially considering his 'if looks could kill. . .' gaze, "Tim. . .What _exactly_ happened last night. . .?"

A fraction of a second after the question is asked, Wally's eyes widen and he snaps his gaze back to the youngest boy - his jaw dropping. Roy wasn't implying. . .? Robin's blush deepens further yet and he stares at his socks, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tries to find the words he wants. After half a minute of imitating a fish, he finally stutters, "W-well, er, we were, uh. . .C-C-Conner just . . .It w-wasn't his fault. I talked him into it. . .Or, well. . .He said we should, but I-I-I think he was joking. . ."

Roy's glass threatens to crack as his grip tightens on the defenseless drinking mechanism – his face somehow managing to remain as stoic as ever. Wally, on the other hand, is now the one who looks like a fish. No. No way! That really. . .?

"I see. . .And that's Superboy's shirt, right?" Roy asks, ignoring what looks to be a mental breakdown on Wally's part, as he tries to retain his composure. Wally starts slightly and looks down at Tim's shirt, his breath catching in his throat as he finally notices the slight outlines of the famous 'S' shield on the boy's chest. The shirt was inside out! How had he missed that? Robin glances down at his Conner's shirt before looking up at Roy.

"Er. . . yeah. He told me just to wear it – but I turned it inside out so no one would notice. . .I kinda forgot I was wearing it, I guess. . ." Sometime during his explanation, Tim had looked back down at the ground – and was now shifting nervously from foot to foot as he pointedly looked everywhere except the other two heroes.

"I see. . ." Roy mutters simply, his trying-to-be-calm voice coming out as a more of a growl than anything. Tim looks up at the sudden change of tone, but is cut off from asking what Roy's problem is as Wally exclaims,

"DUDE! YOU'RE FOURTEEN FREAKING YEARS OLD!" Wally didn't know when he grabbed Tim's shoulders, or when his right eye started twitching – but he also didn't care. Forget 'Haha, Robin loves Superboy' jokes – this was waaaay more important. Robin just blinks up at the redhead, his glasses slightly askew due to Wally's sudden grip - thus rendering his wide blue eyes completely visible. He blinks owlishly up at the meta, the look on his face making it clear that he had no idea what was going on, before he suddenly shoves the older boy away. He fiddles with his glasses, confused growing frustration etched onto his pale face, as he shouts back, "What the heck does that have to do with anything?"

Roy quickly walks around the counter and puts himself between the boys so to stop the daggers they're glaring at one another from turning into piercing words. After all, most of the other members of the team were still asleep – and right now would NOT be a good time for someone to walk in on this conversation. . . He shoots a quick glare at Wally that all but screams 'One more word and you'll be on the business end of every arrow I own' before turning to look at the seething fourteen year old. Once again, he forces himself to stay calm as he places a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Tim. . .Let's start with this – why are you bleeding?" Roy's voice is once again uncannily gentle – and Wally subconsciously takes a step back. Meanwhile, Tim preoccupies himself by playing with the hem of his oversized shirt so to avoid Roy's gaze as he mumbles – almost incoherently,

"W-well. . .I, after we. . ." he suddenly looks up, his voice a bit stronger as his eyes flash with an almost pleading glint, "K-Kon didn't mean for me to get hurt, I swear! He just didn't, er. . . come fast enough – so I was already, ah. . . Well, you know. . .Darn it, Wally, what's so funny?"

Sure enough, the fastest kid alive was once again in hysterics – causing Roy to roundabout and mimic the glares the smaller boy was shooting in the speedster's direction. With a loud huff, Roy steps into Tim's line of vision and turns his back to the ginger, once again staring the current Robin down as he asks in a not-quite-so-steady tone, "Ok, calm down – Now tell me. . .Why aren't you wearing your own clothes?"

Tim pauses in his Batglare-practice to stare up at Roy, only to snap his gaze to his socks for the umpteenth time as he shifts his weight. "W-w-well, that was actually dumb on my part. . .I insisted we just do it in our clothes, in case someone came in, and. . .well. . .I got soaked. . .And. . ." His cheeks turn the deepest red so far as he swallows and adds, "We came here when things got, ah, messy. We didn't want to wake the Kent's up, and since the walls are soundproof here. . ." Wally actually stops laughing to stare awestruck at the kid. Roy, on the other hand, looks like he is about to break something.

"Y-you mean. . . " Wally mutters, his cheeks starting to darken almost as much as Tim's as his eyes grow wide, "You and Conner really. . .?"

"Who and I really what?" Superboy's voice starts all three boys as he suddenly walks into the kitchen – wearing only a pair of black socks and unzipped jeans. Tim instantly clears his throat and mutters something about early training as he limps out of the room – leaving the other three alone. Roy openly glares at the super, his arms crossed over his chest, while Wally stares opened-mouth between the two. A heavy silence fills the room for a good minute and a half before Superboy shatters it with a heavy, "He told you, didn't he?"

Roy's breath catches in his throat, his hands fisting at his sides, as he takes a step towards Conner. Conner's blue eyes simply glare in return, and Roy halts – deciding that picking a fight with a kid that took bullets to the chest like they were marshmallows was a bad idea. That doesn't stop him from staring at the clone with all-out anger, though – and his irate expression only grows as Wally clears his throat and laughs out nervously,

"Heh. . .So I guess that clears up the whole 'who's dating who' thing, huh Supes? Hehheh. . .heh. . ." he trails off as Conner narrows his eyes further, and instead rubs the back of his neck while purposefully looking away from the boy, "Heh, or not. . .Never mind – forget I said anything."

"No – not never mind." Roy growls out, no longer pretending he is in any way calm. Conner snaps his gaze to the older redhead as the archer continues, "What were you thinking? He's a kid! Do you realize what sort of damage you may have caused?"

Conner simply rolls his eyes and shoves past the two to get a glass of water, making a point not to say anything until he is already walking out of the room. He stops at the doorway, turns to face them, and all-but-shouts, "What we do in our free time is our business. And there's no point in worrying, it's already happened. Just mind your own business – and don't go blabbing to anyone else. I swear, if I hear anyone else talking about last night, I'll break both of you. . ."

With that, the clone turn and storms out of the room, leaving the two red heads staring at each other in shocked silence.

'Psst.' The soft sound makes Conner stop, glance over his shoulder, and then smirk up at the ceiling above him. Tim grins back at him from his hiding spot before sliding down the wall and landing in a crouch in front of the meta. He slowly stands, favoring his right leg slightly, and asks with a smirk,

"They still buying it?"

Conner lets out a soft snort and nods as he casts a quick glance towards the kitchen. "Yeah – I wish you'd seen their faces. Roy is mad as hell, though." Tim chuckles under his breath, well aware of how pissed Roy had been. He had to give him credit, though, he was good at masking it. He looks up at Superboy, about to ask for Wally's reaction in full detail, but his words catch in his throat as his gaze is met with a pair of worried blue eyes.

"What's wrong? You're not afraid they'll tell someone, are you? Don't worry about it – we can always clear it up. We just-"

"No. . ." Conner cuts him off, his frown deepening, "I'm just. . .I'm still sorry about your leg. Really, that was stupid of me."

Again, Tim simply laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. It was my idea anyway."

"Then I shouldn't have listened to you. I'm older than you, anyway. I should know better."

"As if. You're like, five, technically. And I'll be fine. I've fallen out of trees before. And I usually didn't' have a convenient lake to fall into to stop the worst part of the fall."

Conner looks down at Tim, still unconvinced, but he smirks and gently elbows the kid aside so to continue walking down the hallway. "Yeah, you're welcome for that, then. Just remind me never to listen to you ever again when you suggest we try new fighting techniques on our own. . ."

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." he calls after the meta, still grinning, before he jumps slightly. "Oh! Wait, I still have this." Conner stops and turns just as Tim finishes tugging the oversized shirt off, leaving him in a smaller white undershirt that actually fits him. He tosses the shirt to Conner, who catches it with a shake of his head, and begins walking back down the hall. As he does, he mutters,

"You come up with stupid ideas that involve me throwing you – and then you turn around and come up with ingenious ideas like this. . ." Tim can just tell Superboy is rolling his eyes before he adds," By the way – work on our dialogue. A few of your implications were waaaaaay too cheesy."

Tim simply grins and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm a Robin – that's our specialty." Conner's only response is a low chuckle just before he disappears around the corner, leaving Tim standing in the hallway on his own. He'd give Roy and Wally 'til noon before he told them the details of what happened – they already had the truth, after all. Maybe this would teach Wally from starting rumors. . .Tim grins to himself as he puts his hands in his pockets and makes his way to the medical ward for more bandages for his leg.


End file.
